The present invention is related to a system for the automatic recharge in accumulators and or capacitors, in order to optimize the generation, storage and usage of energy, allowing costs reductions through ultra fast recharging cycles by a pulsing process that generates high frequency radiation, through superior tensions that are used on the actual recharging cycles, with no prejudice on the actual usage of electricity, allowing than facilities on its applications.
The purpose of accumulators and or capacitors is to maintain, even though transitory, a determinate electromotive force, between the two terminals of one electric charge to be fed. For energy recharging, the circuits have two impedances: the internal, from the self accumulator and or capacitor and the one due to the recharging equipment, here reported for illustrative objectives for the lead-acid accumulator, that is the most common used. Herein an accumulator and or capacitor is referred to only by the word accumulator.
The actual systems used on accumulators recharging do not use the effects due the corpuscular radiation properties, that allows better efficiency on the transference of power in one circuit with the same impedance, neither the constructive principles described as follows, so, restricted to equipment that stay long periods of time for recharging of slow charge rates, due the limitations of the adopted systems. The accumulators on use today operate when charging and discharging cycles on the same energetic being, by only one pair of terminals the electric current is spread on all the plates simultaneously, showing higher impedance to the current passage and others inconveniences that limits the minimum time for fast recharging cycle.
The present invention adopts a cycle process, operating with two accumulators in a parallel regime of charging and discharging, or it means that, when one of the two accumulators supplies energy for the system, the other receives the charge and vice versa. The accumulators use preferentially several pairs of conductors branch lines with adequate isolation, plugged preferentially on the center of the inferiors edges of the plates to proceed the automatic charging or the self supported operation on the accumulators of high frequency radiant effect activated by the inferior border of the plates through continuous current used by the system, originated by the cyclic pulsation of the operational tension preferentially superior of the usual tensions adopted on the usual system, energizing the plates, in the case of more than one pair by cell, preferentially by sequence, on the way of the pairs from the plates from the borders to the center, acting simultaneously on all the cells, independent of the actual system, that is preserved for the service of cyclic discharges on the accumulators by the superior part of the plates, through terminals used nowadays, preferentially symmetrical, it means, in the center of the superior borders of the plates at normal tension, that are characteristics obtained by the potential of the material of the pairs of electrodes used on the plates, and the number of cells that constitutes the accumulator and the manner that are associated the cells in serial or parallel connection.
In the present invention were developed new elements, based on the process that adopt corpuscular properties of radiation, for the transference of electric charges with more facility, speed and efficiency, through of radiation iterating with the matter based on the Quantum Physics, particularly on the Theory elaborated by Albert Einstein in 1905 about the photoelectric effect, on the atomic model by Niels Bohr in 1913, as well as on the Quantum studies of the multielectronic atoms made by Douglas Hartree and collaborators, started since 1928 up to nowadays. The charge transference is done through a completely new radiant process that is obtained by, transferring on each half cycle, plates of one of the sets of the accumulator as a conductor, of inverse polarization, of the output of the other accumulator associated in parallel and vice versa, through a system controlled by electronic circuits designed for this purpose, developed with well known components and dedicated software, transforming itself in a logic monitor and totally safe. During the transfer of charges of inside the accumulator, the electric current should locate preferentially on the data recommended by the accumulator supplier, but, with efficiency incremented by the radiant effects of the photons of the electromagnetic iterations of the electrons, obtained through a pulsing voltage preferentially over 12.1 Volts at the specific case of the lead acid accumulator, as well as on the transmission of high power that justifies the reduced recharge time of accumulators, based on the theory of Hideki Yukawa in 1935 partially checked by Carl David Anderson in 1937 and finally discovered by Cecil Frank Powell in 1947; the mesons and the start of the particles physics.